One More Love
by Malfoy1409
Summary: Hatinya yang dulu pernah diisi oleh seseorang yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa aku gantikan. hantinya yang sekarang telah rapuh dan sepertinya tidak mampu aku perbaiki.


**One More Love**

A Fanfiction by Malfoy1409

Naruto belong to Masashi K

-o-

Sekuel Reason

-o-

Gaara x Hinata

Bercetak miring merupakan sebuah flashback

Happy Reading

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata masih terdiam di tempatnya semula, ia bahkan belum berniat untuk beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat itu. Matanya menatap tulisan yang berjajar di batu itu, huruf-huruf yang merangkai sebuah nama yang sangat dirindukannya. Tangannya masih setia mengelus batu tersebut sambil sesekali tersenyum getir.

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucapnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dia juga pasti merindukanmu" sedikit tersentak ia menolehkan wajahnya menghadap sumber suara yang tiba-tiba hadir di sana. "Sudah ku duga, kau pasti disini"

"Kau sedang apa Gaara_-kun_?" Tanya nya sedikit penasaran. Rasa panasaran itu yang menghilangkan fakta dari ingatannya kalau Gaara juga sahabat Sasuke.

"Dia juga sahabatku" Hinata kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada makam Sasuke. "Kau sering kesini?" Tanyanya tanpa menoleh kearah Gaara

"Ya" jawab Gaara singkat. Ada sorot duka yang dalam muncul di mata kedua orang ini. Mungkin dengan alasan yang sedikit berbeda—bisa juga sama.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" Tanya Gaara dengan mata masih menatap ke makam Sasuke dengan beragam ekspresi yang terpancar disana.

"Sudah" Hinata berkata dengan nada yang sedikit lirih , nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jawabanmu?" Nada kecemasan akan penolakan yang kesekian kalinya terdengar jelas dari suara tegasnya

"Apakah pantas membicarakan hal itu di depan makam Sasuke-_kun_?" Hinata sedikit melirik Gaara dari ekor matanya.

"Aku ingin Sasuke tau, aku telah menepati janjiku" Kali ini Gaara menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau bisa menikahi seseorang yang tidak kau cintai hanya karena sahabatmu memintamu menjaganya?" Hinata sedikit tersenyum getir, ia muak terus merasa dikasihani oleh pria bersurai merah disampingnya ini.

"Hinata—" Ingin menjelaskan sesuatu namun tak bisa, terlambat atau memang tak dapat?

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya lagi" Hening menyelimuti mereka. Hinata yang tak tau bagaimana mengalihkan pembicaraan, Gaara yang tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana lagi untuk semuanya. Semua yang selama ini terjadi antara dia dan Hinata semenjak kepergian Sasuke.

Gaara menatap makam Sasuke, terpancar kerinduan dimata pria itu ketika menatap nisan yang bertulis nama sahabat baiknya. Selain rindu, mata itu seolah meminta agar Sasuke memberikan cara bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Hinata saat ini. Bagaimana ?

_Café dekat sekolah mereka kini sedikit ramai karena waktu pulang sekolah yang kebetulan bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan diluar sana. Mereka bertiga mengambil kursi kosong yang terletak di pojok ruangan sana guna meminimalisir kebisingan yang ada. Gadis bersurai indigo itu melangkah perlahan ke toilet yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada._

"_Aku tau kau mencintai Hinata" Sasuke membuka suaranya. Suara itu terdengar begitu tenang namun seperti takut kehilangan. Pria berambut merah dihadapannya hanya diam dan memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan yang orang lain pun tak dapat menjelaskannya._

"_Aku tak akan egois" Pria berambut raven itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya sambil menyesap cappuccino dihadapannya._

"_Maksudmu?" Gaara sedikit mengatur raut wajahnya yang sedikit kacau. Rahasia hatinya.. bagaimana Sasuke dapat mengetahui isi hatinya untuk Hinata? Kalimat yang barusan 'aku tak akan egois' Apakah Sasuke akan menyerahkan Hinata padanya. Namun dirasa itu hal yang mustahil, mengingat bagaimana perasaan Sasuke pada Hinata._

"_Aku tak akan menghalangimu berteman dengan Hinata. Biarkan seperti sekarang ini. Yang pasti aku tak akan melepaskan Hinata untuk siapapun"_

"_Terlihat jelas" Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Pikirannya benar, mana mungkin Sasuke akan menyerahkan Hinata padanya._

"_Kau tetap sahabatku" Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kearah Gaara. Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya yang disambut baik oleh Gaara._

Lamunan Gaara buyar ketika ia merasakan angin sudah berhembus lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih menatap makam Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang menampilkan beragam emosi yang mungkin selama ini dipendamnya.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun" Usaha Gaara berhasil, sekarang Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari makam Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang" Ajak Gaara. Namun Hinata sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Akhirnya Hinata bangkit, setelah menggumamkan kalimat seperti _'Sampai jumpa' _ke makam Sasuke ia lalu bangkit.

"Aku bawa mobil Gaara-_kun_" Hinata sekarang mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit tersenyum kearah Gaara. Meski apapun yang terjadi, Gaara tetaplah sahabat Hinata. Hinata tak akan menjauhi Gaara untuk alasan apapun.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut bersamamu" Gaara sedikit tersenyum menyambut senyum Hinata. Gaara lalu mengirim pesan kepada sepupunya untuk mengambil mobilnya disini dan menjemputnya di rumah Hinata. Gaara yakin meskipun sepupunya itu melakukan apa yang dia minta, pasti orang itu akan memarihanya nanti.

-o-

.

.

.

Gaara bersikeras untuk membawa mobil Hinata, sedangkan Hinata duduk disebelahnya dan hanya berdiam diri memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Lampu menunjukan warna merh dan Gaara pun berhenti. Tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

Melihat hujan seperti ini mengingatkan Hinata akan satu kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama Sasuke. Hujan, pertokoan dan tepi jalan. Kombinasi yang cukup menyesakan untuknya.

_Hari itu hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Diantara Sasuke dan Hinata tak ada yang membawa payung. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan meneduh di depan pertokoan di tepi jalan. Hinata yang menyukai hujan mengadahkan tangannya menggapai air yang turun dari atas sana dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah manisnya._

_Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pria disampingnya ikut tersenyum melihat kegiatan yang sedang dilakukannya._

"_Hei, kemarikan tanganmu Hinata" Suara Sasuke membuyarkan pikirannya dari air hujan yang sempat membuatnya lupa ada Sasuke disampingnya._

_Hinata tak memberikan tangannya seperti yang Sasuke minta. Ia hanya menajuhkan dirinya dari air hujan._

"_E-eh?" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat dengan kedua tangan Sasuke. Mencoba memberikan rasa hangat yang nyaman untuk Hinata._

"_Kau masih saja seperti itu" Sasuke yang melihat seburat merah di pipi kekasihnya hanya dapat tersenyum bahagia, karena gadis dihadapannya ini adalah miliknya, ya miliknya…_

"_Maaf" Hinata menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam._

_Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke semakin gemas pada kekasihnya ini. Diciumnya pipi gembul Hinata yang membuat wajah kekasihnya ini semakin merona "Sa-suke.." ujar Hinata malu-malu, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum_

Sadar raut wajah Hinata berubah, Gaara sedikit penasaran dengan hal itu mencoba menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti-tidak" Mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan, kerinduan itu begitu dalam. Namun Gaara bukan sosok yang tak mengerti seberapa rapuh Hinata tentang Sasuke. Ia hanya menghela nafas, lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohannya yang tak tau harus berbuat apa.

-o-

.

.

.

Gaara memperlambat laju mobil ketika dilihatnya rumah Hinata. Hinata yang sedari tadi melamun tak menyadari kalau Gaara malah mengantar ke rumahnya bukan kerumah Gaara.

"Kenapa malah ke rumahku?" Hinata memandang kearah Gaara, mencoba menyampaikan pesan tak tesampaikan berupa _'Bagaimana caramu pulang?'._

"Sasori akan menjemputku" Ternyata Gaara mengerti maksud Hinata dengan baik.

"Dia sudah kembali?" Sasori bertemu Hinata selama ia berada di Jerman. Sasori memang sudah di Jerman semenjak SMA. Sedangkan Hinata pergi ke Jerman untuk kuliah dan berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Jepang.

"Baru kemarin"

Gaara dan Hinata berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Dibukanya perlahan oleh Hinata.

"Ayo masuk dulu. Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja"

"Tunggu, aku ambilkan" dan Hinata pun meninggalkan Gaara di ruang tamu. Gaara memandang punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dalam kesunyian yang dia ciptakan.

-o-

.

.

.

"Kau ini merepotkan" Sasori dan Gaara kini tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju arah pulang. Seperti prediksi Gaara sebelumnya, Sasori pasti akan memarahinya

"Hn"

"Kau sangat mencintaiya ya?" Sasori sedikit melirik Gaara dari ekor matanya

"Kurasa"Menghela nafas adalah pilihan Gaara untuk menetralkan pikirannya

"Tapi sepertinya dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Kau tau? Selama di Jerman dia tak pernah sedikit pun memberikan kesempatan pada pria untuk mendekatinya"

"Aku tau"

"Berjuanglah sepupu" Sebelah tangan Sasori menepuk pelan pundak Gaara, mencoba mengalirkan energy semangat yang dimilikinya.

Pagi itu awal bulan Desember. Gaara memutuskan menerbangkan dirinya ke Jerman untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Semua orang tau tentang keberangkatannya dan juga tujuannya datang kesana, tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

Gaara yang memang sulit mengolah kata, berkali-kali ia memikirkan kata apa yang tepat untuk disampaikan kepada Hinata saat gadis itu ada dihadapannya. Tak disangka itulah awal pertengkaran mereka untuk pertama kalinya selama mereka bersahabat sejak SMA.

Gaara masih belum berhenti untuk meminta Hinata berada disisinya atas nama Sasuke, yang tanpa sepengetahuannya itulah sebab Hinata enggan membuka hatinya untuk mencintai Gaara. Hinata merasa dirinya tak perlu dikasihani. Sedangkan Gaara yang tak kunjung mendapat kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalau Hinata memang dicintai olehnya.

-o-

.

.

.

Hinata kini berada di kamar tidurnya. Setelah mandi untuk menenangkan dirinya kemudian ia melangkah ke lemari bajunya. Tak disangka matanya menangkap sebuah gaun merah cantik disana.

_Sepasang remaja terlihat di sebuah toko dengan saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Satu tangan pria itu terlihat sedang menggenggam sebuah gaun merah._

"_Ini sepertinya cocok untukmu" Ujarnya memperlihatkan 'penemuan'nya pada gadis disampingnya_

"_Warna merah?" Tanyanya tak yakin_

"_Iya. Cocok untuk kulitmu Hinata" Lalu memberikan gaun yang digenggamnya kepada gadis disampingnya. Gadis itu lalu mencoba gaun yang diberikan kepadanya. _

_Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu gadis itu keluar dengan balutan gaun merh di tubuhnya. "Tidak buruk" Sang pria mengomentari, sedangkan gadis dihadapannya mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit kesal. Melihat gadisnya seperti itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum menepuk puncak kepala Hinata lembut._

_Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar gaun merah itu. Hinata terlihat hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya, namun Sasuke menahan tangannya._

"_Aku saja yang bayar" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum. _

"_Tidak perlu Sasuke-kun" Hinata tak ingin terlalu banyak merepotkan Sasuke selama dia masih mampu membayarnya_

"_Anggap ini hadiah kenaikan kelas untuk kita" Sasuke bersikeras untuk membayar gaun merah itu. Kalau sudah seperti ini Hinatalah yang mengalah._

"_Kita? Kalau begitu aku juga harus membelikan sesuatu untuk Sasuke-kun. Nanti kita cari ya?" Hinata sedikit menarik lengan Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengatakannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan bergumam singkat merespon Hinata._

_-o-_

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti rungan kerja, dua orng pria duduk saling berhadapan di sebrang meja. Pria berambut merah itu sedari tadi hanya diam, sedangkan pria yang berambut pirang hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau kenapa kemari Gaara? Tumben sekali" akhirnya pria pirang itu mengeluarkan suara yang memecah keheningan di sana. Namun pria dihadapannya hanya diam tak berbicara. Salahkah ?

"Ada masalah? Hinata masih menolak?" Naruto membuat kesimpulan yang sepertinya tepat kali ini.

"Begitulah" Gaara menjawab dengan masih memainkan pena yang ada di atas meja itu.

"Kenapa kau tak katakan saja yang sejujurnya?" Naruto mengetahui seluruh faktanya sejak lama. Ia sedikit tidak setuju dengan cara Gaara selama ini yang seakan memperlambat Hinata mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya bukan salah Gaara, Hinata tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa akan mengubahnya?" Tanyanya akan usul itu. Matanya masih hampa tanpa ada emosi yang terlihat mendominasi, semua emosinya tampaknya berbaur menjadi satu. Menjadikan emosi itu tak terdeteksi oleh Naruto.

"Setidaknya kau mencoba ? dibandingkan dia yang menganggapmu hanya mengasihaninya atas Sasuke"

"Aku kurang yakin"

"Cinta membuatmu bukan seperti Gaara" Naruto tersenyum hambar meilhat wujud Gaara yang berbeda dari biasanya. Gaara yang ada dihadapnnya kini terlihat seperti kaca.

TBC

Thanks for Reading


End file.
